Mafia Pets
by hibarikyoya13
Summary: Sure there are many domesticated pets out there for you, but is a regular cat or dog really the most unique little creature you can get? This is a guide to some incredibly rare breeds of pets that you will definitely decide to own instead; the basics, feeding, attitude and temperament, grooming, and much more. (Oh, and by the way, they are all secretly involved with the mafia)


**Mafia Pets:**

The perfect guide to getting a suitable pet

* * *

**Tsuna: mouse**

* * *

_Basics:_

A Tsuna is a small and furry companion that preferably isn't built for harsh adventures or an extremely active lifestyle. It will become incredibly stressed after only a few minutes of running the wheel. It is essentially only for ones who are looking for a friend to stick with, and are not deciding on doing too much physical exercise.

Most of the breed has auburn brown soft fur, but there are rare hybrids that come with little patches of golden and orange around the face. When a Tsuna feels threatened or scared, the bright spots may also start to appear to confirm show fear.

Tsunas are not very confident with almost every activity they are involved in. It may take a long while for it to adapt to the new environment and begin eating or coming out of its hiding spot. During that stage, it is best to keep other pets away from the Tsuna, since it is utterly defenseless, and will be killed, eaten, or hurt badly immediately after contact.

When a Tsuna feels like it is in danger, their call is very similar to a regular mouse squeak, but sounds like: "Hieeee!" Even though there may be no real harm, Tsunas can squeal many times a day to anything that it discovers.

The standard Tsuna grows up to usually only about 5 to 7 centimeters. Its size says nearly everything about its shy and _ personality.

* * *

_Attitude and Temperament:_

Tsunas are relatively calm and obedient. They are not angered easily, but may anger the owner when they do not have the abilities to complete a task; such as during training sessions. A Tsuna will normally give up on whatever they are currently doing very fast if they cannot accomplish it the first couple of times.

The Tsuna doesn't always know how to show their emotion when they actually want to tell you something; that usually annoys the owner very much, and sometimes even to the point where they decide to abandon the little mouse.

Even though they are not aggressive pets, they still tend to have the unfavorable ability to pick up a fight against another animal accidentally. Because of their reckless and stumbling actions, many other pets are likely to become infuriated and annoyed at Tsunas.

* * *

_Grooming:_

The Tsuna has short fur, which makes it easy to wash, but it is also extremely spiky. Grooming is only required twice each week, although more brushing does make it a cleaner pet.

Rinsing a Tsuna in water for a couple of seconds is all that is needed each time. Its fur can easily absorb the liquid and get soaked quickly, causing it to most likely drown; so bathing it in small tubs of water is not recommended.

Since the fur of a Tsuna is also very thin and fragile, a simple toothbrush is all that is needed as a replaced for a regular sized comb. When brushing, stroke the toothbrush along the direction that its fur is naturally growing. It is a common notice from all the owners that a Tsunas fur tend to stay in a spiked up positive, even after numerous grooms; that is actually a special characteristic of the Tsuna.

* * *

_Feeding:_

A Tsuna is an awfully small pet, but has a great appetite. It becomes hungry incredibly fast, so needs to be fed either more than three times each day, or fed more amounts of seeds each time. Almost any types of kernels are suitable for the Tsuna, although they do tend to eat an additional quantity of of Sunflower seeds.

Since a Tsuna does not like to exercise a lot, it is expected to become chubbier by each day. So, forcing some work out into the Tsuna is actually quite recommended.

* * *

_Toys:_

For the majority of the day, Tsunas are sleeping, so getting it a specific toy would not be necessary. Only when a Tsuna is lonely or bored, it will wake from a snooze and look around for someone to spend time with.

They normally do not wish for a toy, but instead for their owner's presence, since they like to stick around humans more often than lifeless objects. The Tsuna relies a lot on others for help and companionship.

* * *

_Tips and Warnings:_

- Do not let other animals and pets approach a Tsuna when there is no one around watching. A dead, cold mouse is what you'll find. (Especially Reborns, since they will definitely stress out the Tsuna.)

- Do not leave a Tsuna alone by itself for a long period of time, or it will become very depressed, and decide to ignore the outside world for up to an entire week.

- Even though it is said that cats and mice cannot be put together, a kitten breed called the 'Gokudera' is actually especially loyal towards Tsunas. Consider getting a Gokudera to keep your Tsuna entertained and safely protected.

- Think about the surroundings it will be place in. If it is gloomy room with dark walls, the Tsuna is going to be frightened, and may end up not come out of its cage or hiding spot.

- Do not even take getting a Tsuna in consideration if you already own a Xanxus; immediate death will occur.

- Do not let down your Tsuna, no matter how useless they may be sometimes. Tsunas are always trying at their best to perfect which ever skill their owner wishes.

* * *

Page 1


End file.
